1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote-control transmitter used for remote control of various electronic apparatuses such as TV, video, and air conditioners.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various electronic apparatuses such as TV, video, and air conditioners have been increasingly reduced in size and weight. And, in remote-control transmitters for remotely controlling these apparatuses, card types reduced in thickness and weight are widely used. Many of such remote-control transmitters employ disk-like button battery and are reduced in thickness and weight.
Such a conventional remote-control transmitter will be described with reference to FIG. 7.
FIG. 7 is a perspective view of a conventional remote-control transmitter. In FIG. 7, control section 2 with a plurality of control keys arranged therein is formed on the surface of casing 1 made of synthetic resin. Also, each control key is protruded so as to be easily pushed. Inside the casing 1 is formed circuit 3. The circuit 3 comprises a printed circuit board and various electronic parts (not shown) mounted thereon. The circuit 3 generates and transmits remote control signals of infrared rays or the like for remote control of apparatuses.
Also, holder 4 made of synthetic resin is stored in the casing 1 and is detachable. Disk-like button battery 5 is disposed in the holder 4. The button battery 5 disposed comes in contact with an electrode (not shown) provided on the printed circuit board in the casing 1 and is connected to the circuit 3.
In the above configuration, when a specific control key of the control section 2 is pushed with the remote-control transmitter faced to an electronic apparatus, remote control signal of infrared ray corresponding to the key is transmitted from the circuit 3 to the electronic apparatus. Thus, for example, the power ON/OFF or the sound volume of the electronic apparatus can be remotely controlled by pushing the power control key or the sound volume control key.
Also, in case the button battery 5 is exhausted through long-time use, the holder 4 is removed from the casing 1 to replace the button battery 5. After that, the holder 4 is again inserted into the casing 1. The conventional remote-control transmitter is configured as described above.
Incidentally, as preceding technical information related to the present invention, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application H10-284030 is well-known.
However, in the above conventional example, when the button battery 5 is replaced, the holder 4 is removed from the casing 1, and the button battery 5 is replaced with the holder 4 removed from the casing 1. Accordingly, in the above example, there arises a problem that the holder 4 might be dropped and damaged or the holder 4 is liable to be lost while looking for new battery.